


Pack

by Nibbles84



Series: The wolves of LA [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles84/pseuds/Nibbles84
Summary: Eddie and Buck were newly mated. When they arrive back at the Station they have visitors waiting for them. Talk about blast from the past.Or The Teen Wolf/9-1-1 crossover nobody asked for
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The wolves of LA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644796
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it again.
> 
> My internet at home crapped out. I was a week without WIFI and bored out of my mind. So I've written a fic that I wanted to do for some time.
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> It isn't beta'd. As I've read a couple of times on here, "Not beta, we die like men" and I think that's beautiful.

„Buck, stop touching it!“ Eddie hissed and flashed his red eyes at his mate.

„I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Buck whined, as he still touched his Mate bite on his neck. It was still tender and Eddie could feel the jolt through the newly formed Mate bond.

Even though they’ve been together for a couple of years, their mating was only recently. Buck and Eddie knew from the beginning that they were Mates, but Eddie still had obligations at the time of their meeting. He was still married to Shannon and they had a kid together. They weren’t mates, only married because Shannon was pregnant with Christopher.

When Buck and Eddie met, they knew instantly they were meant to be. Eddie talked with his wife and both decided to divorce, so Shannon could have her chance of finding her mate. They talked to Christopher and explained the concept of mates and that, even though they were no longer together, they would always love him. Sadly, before the divorce was finalized Shannon died in a car accident. Buck helped Chris tremendously coming to terms with his moms death.

And Chris loved his Buck fiercely. Even though the boy was human and had CP, he didn’t let him slow that down. He rough housed with the wolves like he was one of them. Their pack wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. May, Harry and Denny all were betas in the pack, though Athena could sense that May would be a future Alpha. May was strong willed and fierce like her mom.

Their pack was a complete paradox. Athena and Bobby both were Alpha’s, so was Eddie. They sometimes clashed, because all three of them were thick headed and strong willed, but they always found common ground one way or another. Michael, Hen, Karen, Chimney, Maddie and Buck were all betas. Buck though was the only male beta in their pack who could get pregnant.

*~*

They were driving back to the Station after a simple car accident. Buck touching the bite and dousing the inside of the ladder truck in pheromones didn’t help Eddie temp his arousal.

“Tone it down you two. I can barely breathe.” Chimney mumbled, hiding his face in his elbow.

Bobby in the front seat turned around to them.

“Roll down the windows.” Bobby said and flashed his red eyes.

Buck and Eddie rolled their eyes at them but did as they were told.

“You would think after all these years you two learned to control yourselves.” Chim jabbed.

“As if you and my sister were any better. We couldn’t even come near your apartment for months after you two mated.” Buck shot back, just as his phone beeped with an incoming message.

Before Buck could check who it was from they arrived at the Station.

“I’m hungry.”

*~*

They parked the truck and got out. Buck fished his phone out of his pocket to read the message.

**_Mietek :_** _“Thumper where are you? We’re waiting for half an hour.”_

“He is here?”, Eddie asked confused. But before Buck could answer his mate, someone yelled from the loft.

“Thumper!”

All eyes and eyebrows turned upwards towards the loft. That’s when they all got a whiff of the two unfamiliar scents in the Station. One was from a human, but the other was unmistakably an Alpha.

All wolves in the Station flashed their eyes.

“Mietek?” Buck replied surprised.

“Derek?” Eddie called perplexed. 

“Eddie?” Derek was just as confused as the rest.

“Stiles is your ex?” Eddie yelled.

“Well this is got awkward real quick” Chimney retorted. Hen and Chimney had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“What is a Stiles?” Buck asked confused. Stiles however found the whole exchange incredibly funny.

“I go by Stiles now, Thumper.” Stiles winked at Buck.

“Yeah well and I go by Buck and not Thumper. You know that!” Buck called up and glared at Stiles.

“Jesus, Derek, why is everyone in your family so ridiculously attractive? What an incredible genepool you have.”

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate.

“My family is attractive? Why is every ex of yours so ridiculously attractive? And how come I’ve never heard of him?” Derek growled back annoyed. He knew Stiles only had eyes for him, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You’ve heard of him. I talk about Evan all the time. And you’re exaggerating.” Stiles replied with a smirk and a shrug. He loved riling Derek up. It made for great rounds of sex.

Buck and Eddie made their way upstairs to the loft, the rest of the pack following. They could hear Stiles and Derek bickering.

“I’m exaggerating? Lydia, Danny, Heather, Jackson, do I need to go on?”

“Don’t be such a sourwolf. It’s the perks of being Pan. You know I only have eyes for you now, boo.” Stiles had his arms around Derek’s neck, caressing the mate bite. It made Derek shiver.

“Don’t call me “boo”, Mietek.” Derek growled and nearly bend Stiles in half as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Buck and Eddie came up to the loft and immediately Buck pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug, while Eddie and Derek also hugged. Then they switched, so Eddie could hug Stiles and Buck could hug Derek.

“Stiles, I can’t believe it. What are you doing here? Is Noah here too?”

“We visited a Pack in San Diego, who relocated there from Beacon Hills. The Alpha is an old family friend of the Hale Pack. And no, dad stayed in Beacon Hills with the rest of the kids. Someone needs to keep an eye on them, so they don’t burn down the town. He sends his love though and this” Stiles punched Buck hard on his arm.

Buck yelped. “Ouch, what was that for?” He held his arm, Eddie took a growling step forward. His protective instincts where in overdrive, the newly formed mate bond only made it worse.

Stiles however was unperturbed. “For not telling him that you have mated.”

“You didn’t have to put so much force behind it.” Buck grumbled and still rubbed his arm.

Stiles grinned and waved his fingers which sparked with his magic.

“How do you even know that we’re mated?” Eddie asked them, as he handed Buck an apple to eat. Buck thanked him with a kiss. 

“Christopher.” At that both Eddie and Buck looked surprised. “You know I call Abuela and Pepa once a month. Last time I had a nice chat with Chris and he told me his daddy and his Buck mated recently.” Derek answered accusingly.

Buck and Eddie both had the decency to blush. All four of them keep in tough fairly regularly, sometimes more, sometimes less. Their lives are incredibly hectic at the best of times. It simply slipped their mind, to tell the people who didn’t live in LA. It was also incredibly funny that Buck never made the connection between Derek and Stiles. He met Derek a couple of times, but when he did, it was always at large family gatherings of the Hale and Diaz family. Coincidentally when Buck couldn’t make it, Stiles was there and vice versa. Eddie never made the connection because Buck only called Stiles Mietek.

Someone nearby cleared their throat. The four of them looked up to see the rest of the pack standing around them.

Buck made the introduction.

“Stiles, Derek, this is Bobby Nash, our Captain and Alpha. Henrietta Wilson and Chimney Han are our EMT’s and betas.” All of them shook hands. “This is Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale from Beacon Hills. Stiles is a mage and Derek is the Alpha of the Hale Pack. And apparently they’re mates. Not that anybody told me.”

“You knew I had a mate, you dork.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Buck.

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me it was Eddie’s cousin. How long have you been sitting on this?” Buck asked accusingly and gestured at Derek. Stiles was too good at keeping secrets.

“Do you reeeeeeally wanna know, how long I’ve been sitting on Derek?” Stiles countered suggestively.

Hen couldn’t keep her laughter in any longer. The thing with Hen was, that her laugh was very infectious and soon all of them were laughing hysterically.

“So you’re really Eddie’s cousin, Derek?” Chimney asked after they all had calmed down.

“Oh yeah. My mom and his mom were sisters.” Derek saw the look between the firefighters. “My family died in a house fire when I was fifteen. It was Arson. A hunter took advantage of me to gain information about my pack. My two sisters and uncle were the only survivors.”

The pack all mumbled their condolences. Derek only shrugged. It was a long time ago and he got his vengeance. Even though it would never bring back his family, he at least found peace.

“I got my revenge. Tore out her throat, after she watched me ripping her father in half.” He saw the shocked expression from the pack. For what Kate did to his family or what Derek did to her, he didn’t know. And he didn’t care. “He put her up to it.”

Stiles put his arms around his mate in a comforting gesture. He was really proud of Derek. It took him years to come to terms with the realization, that it wasn’t Derek’s fault Kate burned down the house.

“How is Peter? Still crazy?” Eddie enquired. He hadn’t seen Peter in a while. Last time he visited Beacon Hills had been years ago and Peter was still in a coma.

“He’s coming around. He has still bouts of crazy, but at least he hasn’t tried to kill Derek in a while.” Stiles answered with a smirk.

“I’m feeling like I’m missing something.” Hen looked between Eddie, Stiles and Derek.

“His uncle was trapped inside the house. He was severely burned and in a sort of coma for years. His body needed years to heal itself. The problem was that he was trapped in his broken body. His brain was intact but his body couldn’t respond. Peter couldn’t communicate, so he went literally crazy in his own head. When he came out of the coma, he killed Derek’s sister Laura, became Alpha and bit my best friends.” Stiles told the story solemnly. The pack just looked horrified. “Scott became a werewolf. Lydia landed in the hospital. The bite didn’t take and Derek hunted Peter and killed him. But he didn’t stay dead. Something was off with Lydia. She brought him back from the dead and became a banshee.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room anymore. Buck knew the story already from Eddie. He just never made the connection that Eddie’s Derek and Mietek’s Derek were the same person.

“And you’re a mage?” Bobby asked Stiles.

“Yep, and a pretty powerful one at that.” Stiles wiggled his fingers and tiny fireworks shot from his fingers. “Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty amazing.” Derek rolled his eyes at that.

“You have a pretty diverse pack, Derek. And I thought we were special, with three Alpha’s and Buck being able to get pregnant.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Bobby. It’s exhausting with so many different creatures in one pack. We also have a kanima werewolf hybrid, werewolf twins who can merge themselves to one giant werewolf, a true Alpha, a kitsune, a werecoyote, a hellhound, a hunter, a couple of chimeras, humans and of course werewolves. Did I forget anyone?” Derek looked at Stiles in question. He didn’t see the disbelieving faces of the Grant/Nash pack, but Stiles did.

“No, I think you got everyone, babe.” Stiles answered nonchalantly. “We have a Nemeton, that’s why we have so many different creatures in our pack, including the hellhound. It’s big, but that’s why we have two Alphas. Scott and Derek are at each other’s throat a lot.”

“Yeah, we have the same problem. My wife is an Alpha and Eddie here is also a true Alpha. We butt heads a lot, but we make it work.” It took them a while to find their groove and Bobby was proud of his pack.

They heard a commotion downstairs and looked over the railing. The next shift had arrived. They didn’t notice that time got away from them.

“Okay, how about we meet at my place and I’ll cook?” Bobby suggested.

“And then we can get the story on how Thumper got his nickname” Buck shook his head vehemently at Stiles, who in turn just smirked. “and how they met.” Chimney said with glee.

~*~

“Buck has a yellow Aura. Did you smell it?” Stiles asked his mate. They were driving behind Eddie’s truck, following them to their home to pick up Christopher.

“Yeah, I did. No wonder Eddie nearly tackled you.” Derek caressed Stiles thigh.

~*~

“How come I never made the connection between you and Derek? And Stiles and Derek?” Buck still wasn’t over this. They were almost home. The whole drive Buck wracked his brain about how he could miss these connections.

“Coincidence, babe. It happens. Stop worrying.” Eddie rubbed his mate’s thigh comfortingly. “How’s your arm?”

“My arm?” Eddie looked at Buck. “Oh, you mean…yeah, no it’s fine. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“You sure? I could take away the pain. Hen could take a look when we arrive at Bobby’s.”

“Eddie, stop mother henning me. I’m fine. I’m super hungry though. I want ice-cream, cake and steak…together.”

Eddie looked fondly at his mate. Buck still had no idea.

“We’ll ask Bobby, when we get there.”

They arrived at home and got out of the car. Stiles and Derek parked behind them and got out as well.

“How long are you two in town?” Buck had an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they made their way to the door.

“Sadly we leave tomorrow. We can’t leave the kids in charge for too long.”

Eddie opened the door and let everyone in.

“Carla? Chris? We’re home and we brought a surprise.”

They could hear the tell-tale signs of crutches and when Chris spotted them he yelled “Uncle Derek. Uncle Stiles.”

“Hey, champ. How are you?” Derek bend down to Christopher, growled and flashed his red eyes. And Chris growled right back, even though he wasn’t a wolf. Derek hugged him carefully and made room for his mate.

“Hey, Chris. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person. You’re taller than on FaceTime.” Stiles knelt I front of Chris and raised his hand for a high five. Chris met Stiles high five and giggled.

“And you’re smaller in person than on FaceTime.” Chris shot back.

“Touché, Superman.” Stiles ruffled his hair and stood up.

“Eddie, that gorgeous hunk of a man can only be related to you. That bone structure looks familiar.” Carla gushed over Derek and held out her hand to him.

Eddie laughed. “Carla, meet my cousin Derek Hale from the Beacon Hills pack and his mate Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles shook Carla’s hand. “Stiles, Derek this is Carla Price. She’s Chris’s home health care aid and our savior. She’s also a druid.” Carla winked at them.

“Jesus, Eddie. Your genepool is phenomenal.”

At Carla’s words Stiles began laughing uncontrollably, Derek and Eddie rolled their eyes.

“I know right? It’s ridiculous.”

Carla slung an arm around Derek’s waist and dragged him to the kitchen. Stiles and Chris followed the pair at a slower pace, already in a deep discussion about superheroes.

“We’re gonna take a quick shower. We’ll be right back.” Eddie called to them, took Buck’s hand and dragged him down the hall to their master bedroom.

Eddie and Buck heard Derek snort, as the Alpha closed and locked the door.

*~*

Buck’s back hit the closed bedroom door with a thud, as Eddie attacked his neck. He mouthed along the mate bite at the juncture of Buck’s neck. Buck let out a low moan. He was so sensitive, rock hard…and now horny.

“Eddie we can’t. Your c-cousin, ahhhh, his m-m-mate and my ex, Carla and Chris are d-down t-the hall.” His Alpha already had a hand down his pants and fondled his balls. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

Buck could feel Eddie smirk, as the Alpha kissed his way up his neck towards his mouth. Thank god their bedroom and master bathroom was soundproofed. Even though the adults could guess what was about to happen, Buck was now too far gone to care. He was super horny. What was happening to him? Ever since their mating, it had only gotten worse.

“I wasn’t planning on it, baby.” Eddie took of Buck’s shirt, then his own and made quick work of the rest of their clothes.

He took off Buck’s work pants and payed special attention to his mate’s abdomen. Mouthing along the belly button and the waistband of Buck’s briefs.

When Eddie took them off, he leaned forward and gave an experimental lick from the underside at the base his mate’s cock all the way up to his cockhead, licking up the pre-cum.

Buck let out guttural groan. He had his eyes closed, head thrown back, neck exposed. Eddie wanted to bite him all over again. His mate looked so beautiful.

Eddie stood up, cupped his lover’s face. Buck opened his eyes and looked deep into his Alpha’s beautiful red eyes. He was panting and his eyes flashed golden.

“I love you, Evan.”, Eddie whispered.

Buck didn’t know why, it’s not like it’s the first time that Eddie said ‘I love you’, but he teared up nonetheless. “I love you, too. So much.”

Eddie kissed Buck like it was the last time they could ever kiss. He licked into his mate’s mouth and walked him backwards to the bathroom. Their hands roamed over their overheated bodies. Both didn’t care that they had guests or the pack waiting for them.

They parted long enough so Eddie could turn on the shower. Eddie wanted to take care of his mate. He deserved it.

They continued kissing and groping each other, while the water heated. Eddie parted Buck’s cheeks so his fingers could tease Buck’s hole. His mate moaned into his mouth, his cock continuously leaking pre-come.

Buck thought he had never been this horny before. Dry fingers teased his hole, not fully penetrating. Just enough to keep Buck on his toes.

When steam began to fill the bathroom, Eddie moved Buck into the shower and under the spray. They traded lazy kisses, Eddie caressing his mates tongue with his own. There wasn’t an inch of space between them, their cocks aligned perfectly, creating the perfect friction. But Eddie wanted more.

They parted and Eddie held out two fingers for Buck.

“Get them wet, baby.” Buck moaned again, as he coated his Alpha’s fingers. He was thrumming with anticipation and so was their mate bond.

When Eddie deemed the fingers wet enough, he withdrew them and slowly went to his knees. When Buck looked into his eyes on the way down, he thought his knees would buckle. Eddie looked at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered right now…in that moment. That thought was heady.

The Alpha took his mate’s cock into his mouth in one swift move, all the way to the base. Buck let out a yelp and his arms shot out to steady himself on the shower walls.

He felt two insistent fingers prod his hole and slowly breach the muscle. He was still loose from this morning. So Eddie had no problem finding his prostate.

He milked it for all it was worth, all the while bobbing his head up and down.

Eddie made it quick and dirty. Humming under his breath. Buck felt the vibration through his whole body.

He looked down at his beautiful Alpha, his lips were swollen, with one hand jerking himself off, while the other was embedded in Bucks ass.

He could feel his orgasm building and one final push to his prostate and he came without warning down Eddie’s throat.

The Alpha drank every drop of Buck’s come and shooting his own load down the drain.

The beta tried to catch his breath as he came down from his mind blowing orgasm. He pulled Eddie up and immediately attacked his mouth, tasting himself on his mate’s tongue.

“I love you.” Buck whispered, his forehead was pressed against Eddie’s, caressing his mate’s cheeks.

“I love you more.” Eddie answered.

They washed each other quickly after that and got dressed. 

*~*

“Uncle Stiles, what is Daddy and Buck taking so long?” Christopher asked while he played with his lego’s.

The adults were all glancing and smirking at each other.

“They’re playing, pumpkin.” Stiles answered, trying to hide his laugh.

“What are they playing?”

“Hide the salami.” Stiles muttered. Derek slapped him across the chest, Chris just looked confused. Why would his daddy and Buck hide a Salami?

They heard the bedroom door open and seconds later the couple in question appeared in the doorway…totally unapologetic.

“Daddy, did you find the salami?” Oh dear god. Carla, Derek and Stiles burst out laughing.

“What?” Buck squeaked, turning beet red already.

Eddie just laughed. “Oh, yeah, I found it. But enough of that.” He slapped Stiles across the back of his head, because he just knew it was Stiles. “We’re already late. Let’s go.”

*~*

The party was in full swing. Bobby was manning the grill, Derek and Eddie standing beside him, each with a beer in hand.

“If you ever need any help, Derek, you let us know. You guys are family now.” Bobby said as he was turning the meat.

“Thank you, Bobby. That means a lot. We could use a few more allies. Same goes for you. If you ever need a hand. I have a whole arsenal.” Derek smirked.

“I don’t know how you do it, cuz. I would go insane.” Eddie sipped his beer.

Derek shrugged. “Literally comes with the territory. Stiles is a big help though.” He had a love sick expression on his face as he looked at his mate. “Don’t tell him I said that.” Bobby and Eddie chuckled. “Mom would’ve loved him. He keeps me balanced and grounded. He also keeps the pack grounded. They come to him with everything.”

“So he’s a pack mom?” Eddie smirked and Bobby laughed.

“Yeah, he’s quite proud of it.”

Buck was sitting with Karen and Maddie eating chicken breasts with chocolate cake. He was so absorbed in eating, that he didn’t notice the disgusted faces of his sister and Karen.

“50 bucks he’s figuring it out tonight.” Hen whispered to Chimney and Stiles, watching Buck eat.

“50 bucks he’s asking for pickled herring by the end of the night. He loves seafood.” Stiles pulled out a 50$ note.

“So, Stiles, tell us. How did you meet our Buckaroo?” Chimney asked in a louder voice. That got the attention of the whole pack. 

“Classic meet-cute at college. He was a barista at Starbucks and I was a sleep deprived, over caffeinated double major.”

“What did you major in?” “Buck wen to college?” Hen and Chimney both asked surprised. Buck rolled his eyes at them.

“I doubled in Mythology and Criminology. Minored in Psychology.”

“He was like the energizer bunny. Hyped up on caffeine and Adderall.” Buck was still shoveling in food.

“Is that how you got the nickname Thumper?” Eddie asked, as he handed Buck another chicken breast. His mate looked betrayed at him. Eddie leaned down for a kiss, but Buck shoved his face away.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “No. Though you should know how he got that nickname.” Realization dawned on the Alpha’s face and he started laughing too.

“Care to share with the class?” Maddie wanted to know. She has never heard the story, as to how her brother got that nickname. She knew about Stiles and met him once, when she was still with Doug.

“Stiles, please don’t. I’m never gonna hear the end of it.” Buck pleaded.

“I’m sorry Thumper. Remember that time when I was walking around with a chocolate stain on my pants and you didn’t say anything?”

“I thought it came with the pants.” Buck called indignantly. “These pants had suspicious stains all over the front.”

“The chocolate stains were on my ass.” This felt like a never laid to rest argument. “And we were walking around a state fair.”

“How is this my fault alone? Noah didn’t say anything either.”

The whole pack burst out laughing.

“The male rabbit is called a Buck. And I’m sorry to say this sourwolf, Buck and I did it like rabbits.” Buck cringed, Eddie and Derek both growled. Eddie went even so far to put a possessive hand on Buck’s mate bite, which made the younger man shiver. 

The rest of the pack was howling with laughter. Thank god the kids were in a soundproofed room and couldn’t hear a thing.

“Oh so before Buck became Buck 1.0 he was Thumper. Why didn’t we think of that?” Hen asked wiping away tears.

“How long were you two together?”, Athena asked after everyone had calmed down.

“Three years. Almost all the way through college.” Buck replied with a fond look at Stiles. “I majored in Kinesiology and minored in biology and history” That got him surprised and impressed stares. “During breaks I went with him either back to Beacon Hills or visited Maddie. That’s how I met Noah, he was like a dad to me.” Buck remembered fondly.

“I met Derek when I was still in high school.” Derek came over to Stiles and put his arms around his mate. “We knew then that we were mates, but so much happened to both of us, that it wasn’t the right time. We went through hell. Right before we went to college, Derek found out his youngest sister Cora was still alive.” Derek tightened his arms and Stiles rubbed his forearms comfortingly. “We were battling a pack full of Alpha’s and they were holding her and two of our beta’s captive.”

“After we defeated the Alpha’s, got our beta’s back, Cora and I decided to leave town for a while. We needed a change of pace and scenery. So we went to South America and the rest went to college.” Derek continued the story. “They formed temporary bonds with Satomi so they wouldn’t turn omega.”

“Wasn’t Satomi Auntie T’s best friend?” Eddie asked for clarification.

“Yes, Satomi sends her love by the way. But after her pack was nearly destroyed, she relocated to San Diego and I took over the territory again. For good this time.”

“That all happened while Buck and I still were at college. On our last break we came back to Beacon Hills. Derek was also back by then. When we saw each other again for the first time in almost four years, we just knew.” Stiles tilted his head up for a kiss. “Buck and I broke up amicably. We graduated, I went back to Beacon Hills and Buck to South America. We stayed in touch. And we lived happily ever after.”

Everyone laughed. Buck let out a groan and everyone turned to him. He looked slightly green.

Suddenly he bolted to the bathroom, Eddie hot on his heels. Everyone cringed as they heard the retching sounds coming from the bathroom, Eddie comforting his mate.

They all glanced at each other. A couple of minutes later Buck and Eddie came back. Buck took his plate of food and continued eating like nothing had happened. Eddie got him a glass of water and handed it to him, with a kiss to his forehead.

The younger man took a big gulp and set the glass down. He didn’t notice that all eyes were on him.

“Bobby do you have strawberry ice-cream and pickled herring’s?” Buck asked innocently.

Stiles smirked and held out his hand for his money, which Hen and Chimney handed over grudgingly. 

“Uh, sure Buck. Hang on.” Athena went to the kitchen for his ice-cream and pickled herring.

A minute later Athena handed Buck the plate with ice-cream and fish. He thanked her and took a bite. Buck let out a moan. This was heaven. It was then that the noticed the stares from the pack.

“What?” They all looked at him and his plate disgustingly.

Buck looked down, looked up and looked down again.

“Oh.”

Hen smirked. He figured it out. She held out her hand for Chimney and Stiles.

“Guys, I think I’m pregnant.”

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm mean. 
> 
> Don't know if I continue this or let it stand alone. 
> 
> We'll see. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr if you want -> https://angry-cowboy84.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
